Kekkei Genkai Aura Manipulation
by whitewolf1123
Summary: Saiya lived life like a normal person. That is until she was dragged into the world of Naruto where her powers to read minds and emotions came into great use. This is her story full of drama, adventure, and hard work.
1. Normal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own Saiya.**

Chapter 1. Normal

I'm the last person to be shocked from anything that seems abnormal, but this, this is just weird. Ninja are standing in my apartment. NINJA. Not just any ninja, either, but the ninja from my favorite anime, Naruto. Talk about weird.

Sakura began to heal a deep wound in Shikamaru's arm as I wrapped the gash on the back of my hand. They had come out of nowhere. I was just taking a normal run at a normal park like any _normal_ person and then they came.

Maybe I should start over.

My name is Kait Saiya. I'm 19 and I've lived a normal life in a normal city working a normal job, or at least I wanted to be normal. See, I'm not. I'm and empath and telepath. I can read people's aura's as well as their minds. Hell, I even get the occasional premonition. Not normal.

It was only 5 when I went on my jog at the nearby park. It was still sunny, but most of the people were leaving. I was thinking about the rumors of the woods near it. People say that it's haunted. Which is true. When I concentrated on it, I could actually feel the dead. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground with a blond haired dumbass on top of me. I was about to yell when I saw his face.

Uzumaki Naruto.

That's when I got hit with the anger and frustration of the dozen or so ninja around me. Most of them were on their asses or stumbling to get back on their feet.

Naruto looked at me in shock. I probably looked like I was in pain because he was lying on my lungs. Then he looked at the others.

"Gomen!" he yelled as he stood to join the fight. I waited a second to steady my breathing and block the emotions of the others before standing. I recognized several other shin obi: Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten. Each of them were fighting at least two other ninja. What the hell was going on.

I tried to convince myself that I was daydreaming. This wasn't real. Of course that didn't last long. My eyes widened as a ninja charged at me with a kunai. I didn't have time to react. He was too fast! Then Shikamaru appeared in front of me. The kunai embedded into his arm and he fell into me.

I was back on the ground with Shikamaru in my arms. Wow. Two guys on top of me in under five minutes. Lucky me.

The ninja reached for another weapon. My hand fell on something cold. A kunai. I grabbed it and deflected the shuriken he threw, then I threw the kunai. It sunk into his chest with a sickening sound.

Shikamaru looked at me and I shrugged. I knew how to defend myself. Shikamaru stood and ripped the kunai out of his arm. "Tenten!" he yelled.

She looked at him.

"Cover her!"

"Right!" Tenten ran over to me as Shikamaru rejoined the fight. "Stay behind me, alright?"

"Look out!" I pulled Tenten away before a larger ninja wielding a club bigger than me slammed it down and hit the ground.

"Thanks. Now go over there!" She pointed towards the trees.

I nodded and ran closer to them. I watched the fight play out.

They were losing. Shikamaru was wounded, because of me, Neji was fighting a lot of people and getting tired, Akamaru was unconscious, Sakura was having a hard time, Kiba was trying to protect Akamaru, Naruto was too stubborn to quit, and Tenten was fighting someone four times her size.

And then it got worse.

The big guy landed a hit on Tenten. She flew back into a tree so hard that the tree was coming down…on top of her! I screamed her name as I ran to her. I rolled and grabbed her, pulling her out of the way. The tree barely missed my foot. Tenten was out cold and the ninja was feet away.

I've never been more afraid than this in my life. I actually might die here. I knew what using my powers would do to me, but I _had_ to. I still have to find my sister. I can't die here.

I stood up and the ninja laughed. He raised is club but stopped halfway and stumbled back. He looked around for the source of what hit him. So I did it again. I was using my aura to attack his. He keeled over in pain.

Getting punched hurts. Getting your aura, your very essence, torn apart is excruciating. Several weapons flew at me and Tenten. I used my aura to deflect them from her. One sliced across the back of my hand. It stung, but I ignored it.

As I tore at the man's aura, he's screams became louder and more pained. Finally he fell over dead.

The fight had stopped because everyone was staring at me.

"Demon," muttered one of the rogues. "Retreat!" He made several hand signs I didn't know, and then a portal appeared. Yes, a portal. They booked it through the portal.

I breathed heavy. It took a lot of energy to do that. I rested my hands on my knees and put my head down. I felt like I could throw up.

Shikamaru clasped his bleeding arm.

"Shikamaru! Your arm…" Sakura looked at it. "I need to heal that before you loose more blood."

"We need someplace to go," Neji said as he gently picked up Tenten.

"You can…come to my house," I said in between breaths.

Shikamaru nodded.

***

And that's how we got here. Everyone was sitting around my living room. Naruto was staring at me. I had a headache. It felt like my head was going to implode. Using my powers like that was an aweful idea.

I finally got annoyed with him, "What?"

"You're weird," Naruto said.

"You're one to talk," I retaliated.

"You don't even know me!"

"Your name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone looked at me. Instead of explaining that they were only supposed to be fictional characters on an anime TV show, I just told them about my powers. I do occasionally have premonitions, occasionally.

"So…" Naruto said, "You could read my fortune?"

Sakura hit him.

"Now, I want some answers. How did you get here?"

Shikamaru answered, "That jutsu is forbidden. It rips a hole between our two worlds. They probably used it to gain an advantage over us. Which they did. If it wasn't for you, we'd probably be dead."

"Glad I could help, really. But can you get back? You can't exactly stay here forever."

"I can perform it, but I'll need to rest first," Shikamaru informed me.

"You're welcome to spend the night." He nodded.

"Hey, lady, you gonna give me a fortune or what?" Naruto said loudly in my ear.

Sakura hit him again. I vein popped, "No, and my name isn't 'lady'"

"Then what is it?"

"Kait Saiya."

"Weird name."

This time, I hit him upside the head.

Thanks for reading chapter one. Remember, we writers live on reviews, so do some. Seriously.


	2. Running

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**Recap:** Kait Saiya was living a normal life. Well, she's not normal. She can read minds and emotions, as well as kill someone with their own auras! One day she is thrown into the world of Naruto and may not be able to get out.

Chapter 2. Running

When I woke the next morning, everyone but Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru were asleep. They were sitting at the kitchen table talking. Of course, they stopped when I walked in.

"Are you guys hungry? I can cook something."

"That'd be nice," Kiba smiled.

So I started making French toast.

"We'll be leaving afterwards," Neji told me.

"That's good. Have a safe trip."

"I don't think you understand. You're coming with us," Shikamaru said.

"Huh? I don't think so."

"Well I do."

"You can't make me. I'll fight you."

"Troublesome. I saw the toll using that power of yours took on you. Killing one person almost exhausted you. Do you really think you could take us all on?"

He had a point.

"Besides, those ninja know what you can do. They'll probably come after you."

Another good point.

"No," I said again, and put the food on the table. By now, everyone was awake and they joined us to eat.

As I started cleaning, my door was kicked in. More ninja. We fought for about an hour, and ended up winning. I was exhausted. I hadn't fully recovered from last night and next I knew, I was being carried outside by Kiba as my home went up in fire. I remember fighting to get back in but that's it. I think Neji knocked me out because everything went black.

***

I woke up in Konaha hospital. Everything hurt. I could hear the people in my room, but didn't really listen to them. My head protested as I sat up. I ignored it as I tossed my blankets off and flashed more leg than I meant to. I was in a hospital gown. Kiba, Naruto, and even Neji flushed red and looked away awkwardly. Then I felt hands push me back to the bed. I looked up at Tsunade.

"You need to rest," she said.

"I _need _to go home," I replied.

"You can't. Your house burned down."

I sunk back on the bed, "Ugh…all my stuff."

"We were able to get this," Kiba handed me a duffle bag.

There were a bunch of clothes and in one pocket of a sweater were my cigarettes. Thank God! I grabbed it and found a lighter in the same sweater. I began to lite it.

"Uh…You can't smoke in here.." Kiba said.

"Hell I can't." I got up again. This time my head allowed it. "I'll go outside."

Tsunade nodded and told the boys to take me up to the roof. I sat down on the ground. Akamaru laid down next to me, so I decided to pet him. He rested his head on my lap as I smoked. Kiba laughed.

"What?" I asked him.

"He likes you."

I smiled, "Well, Akamaru, I like you too!" He yawned in reply.

Shikamaru came up and leaned against a wall with his hands in his pocket, "You seem calm."

"Huh? I wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed loudly. It echoed in my head. " 'cuz your house burned down, ninja are after you, and you're in a strange place, maybe?"

"Oh yeah," I inhaled more of my smoke.

"Any normal person would not be calm."

I shrugged, "Guess I'm not normal."

"Yeah, you're not!" Naruto yelled, then fell back. I had thrown a rock and it hit him in the head.

Kiba laughed.

"So, in the hospital room, what were you talking about?" I asked.

They looked surprised. "Uh…your family," Kiba said.

"Family? What about them?"

"How they'd freak when they saw you were missing."

"Huh. They would, if I had any."

Kiba shifted uncomfortably.

"They're dead."

"Sorry," Naruto said sitting up rubbing his head. "How'd it happen?"

"Naruto!" Kiba scolded.

"It's okay," I said. "The powers I have were inherited by my parents. My father was used by the German Mafia. When he tried to leave, they tried to kill us. I had three younger siblings. The two youngest were murdered along with my parents. My twin sister and I lived. We were separated so the mafia couldn't find us. She was sent to Japan, and I went to America. I haven't seen her since."

"At least she's alive, right?" Naruto tried to cheer me up.

"She could be dead."

"You said German Mafia, right?" Neji asked, eager for a subject change. "That means you're German?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your Japanese is perfect."

"Dad was German, Mom was Japanese. I speak both languages fluently."

"Impressive," Shikamaru said.

"So we never got to introduce ourselves properly. I'm…"

"Inuzuka Kiba. You're Hyuuga Neji and you're Nara Shikamaru."

"Woah."

I was done with the smoke and now we were sitting in an awkward silence. "Alright, let's go back in so I can put some clothes on." When we got back to my room, Sakura, Tenten, Shizune, and Tsunade were all there.

Tenten bowed, "Thank you for helping me the other day. I'm…"

"Tenten, I know."

"How…?"

"Yeah, she does that. Creepy, huh?" Naruto said. Sakura hit him in the head.

Tsunade and Shizune stood next.

I bowed to them, "Arigato. I am thankful, but I wish to go home."

"I can't let you," Tsunade said. "You've become a target."

"I know."

"Do you know why else?"

"Yes. I'm useful. My powers would be a great asset and weapon. They would also be a nuisance if I were to side with your enemies."

"You are sharp. You understand that I wont be able to let you be here without an escort at all times?"

"Yes," I sighed.

She started to tell me about my living arrangements, but I wasn't listening. I grabbed some jeans and put them on. I took a tank top out next. I had a bra on so I turned my back to the boys in the doorway and stripped off the hospital gown. I heard some gasps as I pulled the tank over my head.

"Since I'm not sure how well you can protect yourself, I'll be assigning a Jonin to guard you," Tsunade continued.

"Not sure if I can protect myself?" I said with my back still turned. "Let me show you." I lashed out with my aura. I used enough power to knock them all out. "I'm sorry, but I need to go home." I stepped over everybody and ran out shoe-less.

***

Back at the hospital, Kakashi entered, "Tsunade-sama, are you all right?"

Tsunade sat up and rubbed her head, "I'm fine. She's strong. Go after her."

"Understood," he disappeared.

**Thanks for reading! Remember people, I love reviews! Reviews are great. They are your friends. **


	3. Alone

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Recap:** Saiya got dragged to Konoha after her house burned down. She told them about her family's deaths and her twin sister. After learning Tsunade wouldn't allow her to leave, she knocks everybody out and runs out of the hospital. Little does she know, Kakashi is following her.

Chapter 3. Alone

I had run for hours trying to find my way out. Sure, I'd seen Konoha dozens of times watching the anime, but it was a lot bigger than I thought. It was about now I finally sensed the aura following me.

"So you must be Saiya-san."

I knew that voice all too well. Damn, I thought to myself. She had sent a Jonin after me. If it had been a Genin, I could've gotten away, maybe. I was way too tired for this. Running barefoot definitely takes a toll.

I turned and saw my soon-to-be captor. Hatake Kakashi stood mere feet away. I was never a fan girl, but I have to admit, he is gorgeous.

"You've got quite the stamina. You've been running around for hours."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically as I leaned on a fence.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Isn't this the part where you try to run?"

"What would be the point of that? You're a Jonin, you'd catch me in no time."

"Smart girl."

"I've been told that."

"I've been told you have some impressive powers. Should I bother to introduce myself?"

"No. You're Hatake Kakashi. I'm Kait Saiya," I put my hand out to shake his. My head started pounding again and I fell forward with dizziness. Kakashi grabbed me and held on to me. "Uh…what are you…?" I blushed.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 19, why?"

"How long has it been that you lost your family?"

"Ten years."

"That's a long time to be alone."

"Maybe. Um…are you going to let me go?"

"Are you going to try to run?"

"I already told you I wouldn't."

"That's good. Hokage-sama wants us in her office. Let's go," he released me but kept a firm grip on my hand.

I admit, my inner fan girl squealed.

People were out now. Most of them stared at me and whispered as we passed. They knew who I was, and more about what I could do, what I _have _done.

"Are you always this popular?" Kakashi broke the silence.

"When people find out about my powers, I have to relocate. So yeah, I suppose."

"Alone, and living on the run. You didn't have anyone close?"

"No. I tried to avoid people. That way, leaving would be easier."

"I see. Well, I don't think you'll be leaving here anytime soon, so no need to worry. You can make plenty of friends," He smiled…I think.

"We'll see."

The rest of the walk was in silence. We reached Tsunade's office sooner than I thought we would. I was starting to feel nauseous. Sakura, Naruto, Shizune, and Tsunade were in the office waiting.

"That was quite the show of power," Tsunade said.

"Yeah," I replied trying to keep my head up.

"You've given up on running away, I hope?"

I sighed in frustration, "I've no other choice."

She smiled. She told me I would be living with Sakura for the time being. I would also be accompanied by a Jonin body guard. Oh joy. On the walk to Sakura's, Naruto and Kakashi tagged along. I had to stop to hold my throbbing head.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi's strong hands rested on my shoulders.

"Yeah. I'll be…" I took one step and passed out.

***

I woke in a warm bed. I sat up and walked out the door. Sakura was sitting in her room across the hall.

When she saw me, she smiled and came over.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Only 20 minutes. Kakashi-sensei carried you here. Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, I want you to meet my mom." We went downstairs where I met her mother.

I bowed, "Arigato! If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know."

"You're so sweet. Actually, I do need some groceries. Would you girls mind picking them up?" Haruno-san asked.

I nodded and Sakura said, "Sure." We grabbed the list and money, then headed out.

Not even two minutes into the walk, I felt an aura behind us. "Sakura-chan? How long is he going to follow us?" I asked.

"Huh? Who?"

"Your sensei."

"Kakashi-sensei?!?"

"Seems I've been found out," Kakashi appeared in front of us. He was reading that pervy book of his. "Don't worry, I'm doing this on orders."

"You're the Jonin assigned to me?" I asked.

"For now."

"Great," I rolled my eyes. The three of us continued on.

"So, Saiya-chan, Naruto told me about your family. I'm sorry," Sakura said.

"Thank you, but don't let it worry you, okay?" I smiled.

She smiled back, "Okay."

When we were done shopping, our bags were really heavy. Sakura had three and I had only one.

"Kakashi-sensei, can you carry one of these?"

"I would, but you see, I sprained both of my wrists today," he said still reading.

I scoffed and put my bag down. I walked up to him and tore his book out of his hand, took two of Sakura's bags, and placed them into his hand. I put his book into his weapons pouch and picked my bag back up.

"You're full of it," I told him.

Sakura jaw dropped.

Kakashi stared for a moment then blinked. He started speaking but I cut him off.

"Don't say anything, just carry those bags."

He gave in and Sakura laughed. We started to walk back. I was getting tired again. I knew it was because I haven't fully recovered from the last couple of days, but still. I was useless here.

"Hey," I said, "Do you think Tsunade-sama would allow me to get trained as a ninja?"

"Why do you want that?" Sakura asked.

"I'm useless. Using even a little of my power knocks me out, I can barely fight, and I need a Jonin to protect me. My power would be of little use if I can't even hold my own on a one-on-one."

"Good," Kakashi said.

"What's good?" I asked.

"Hokage-sama was hoping you would want to be trained. She'll be happy about this. We'll go to her tomorrow."

"Okay," I smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile," He told me.

I blushed, "Um…thank you.."

"Would you like to get ramen with me?"

Sakura and I looked at each other.

"Sensei, did you just ask Saiya-chan on a date?" Sakura asked.

"No. Well, maybe."

I almost jaw dropped. I knew something like this would happen. It was always like this. My aura pulls people in. Its like I hypnotize people. I always got phone numbers and asked on dates from people I didn't even know. I hoped, it wouldn't affect ninja.

"I'm sorry, but Haruno-sensei was going to cook something for me as a welcoming."

"I understand."

Thank God we arrived at Sakura's then.

"Goodnight," Kakashi said as he pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. Then he disappeared leaving the bags on the ground.

My inner fan girl screamed.

**Love interests are great! Review please and thanks fro reading!**


	4. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime. **

**Recap:** Kakashi catches Saiya and takes her back. Saiya realizes how weak she is and decides she wants to be trained as a ninja. Of course, nothing can be easy. Now Kakashi is hitting on her!

Chapter 4. Introductions

The next morning, I woke up early. I put on some sweat pants and a tank. Sakura was still asleep, so I left her a note telling her I was heading to Tsunade's.

Kakashi was waiting for me outside. _'oh goodie,' _I thought.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning." The walk was quiet.

At Tsunade's, I bowed, "Please allow me to be trained."

"You'll start tomorrow," She smiled.

And we that, we left.

"So, Saiya-san…"

"Ugh! I hate being addressed with san. Just Saiya is fine, or use -chan. Whatever is more comfortable for you, okay?"

"Okay, Saiya-chan. You should use -kun at the end of my name, too."

"Huh?! I couldn't. You're a sensei and you're older."

"So?"

I sighed, "Okay. Kakashi-kun, then."

"Good."

When I got back to Sakura's, I decided a shower was in order. When I was done with that, I saw Sakura was awake. Lying on my bed was an all black floor length Kimono.

"My mom bought that years ago. It doesn't fit her anymore, so she wants you to have it. I already told her I wouldn't wear it," she stuck her tongue out.

"It's nice…kind of. Is it alright if I make some adjustments?"

"Yeah, wanna borrow a sewing kit?"

"Definitely." She left and came back with a kit. I immediately went to work on the outfit.

When I was done, I put it on and looked in the mirror. The kimono now ended just above my knees with slits in each side that went up to my hips. I took a pair of leggings and shortened them to shorts length, then put them on. I had taken the right sleeve off and had added mesh to the same shoulder and the bottom of my shorts. It looked great. I wrapped up my shins and put the extra shoes Sakura had given me on. Then I left my room.

"Wow! That looks amazing!" Sakura told me.

"Arigato!" I smiled. WE left because Sakura wanted to give me the tour of Konoha. We visited a florist first.

"Hay, Sakura! Who's your friend?" Ino asked as we walked in.

"Ino, this is Saiya-chan. She's living with me right now."

"Oh yeah! You're the girl with that cool abilities!"

"Yes." We stayed for a bit, then moved on. WE found Shikamaru and a BBQ restaurant. He was with Choji and Asuma.

"Hey, guys!" Sakura said as we approached.

"Hey," Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone.

"Who's this?" Asuma asked talking about me.

"She's that girl," Shikamaru said. "The one I told you about."

"Ah, so this is her. Kakashi told me something about you."

My eyes widened, "What? Why?"

"Don't worry, it's not bad. All he said was you had the most beautiful smile."

At that, I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Looks like he was right," Asuma laughed as I blushed. "Choji, think you can say hi?"

Choji looked up, "Hi," then went back to his food.

We left soon after and had lunch at Ichiraku ramen. Of course, we saw Naruto there. He stared at me again.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Are you really that special?" He asked.

"Huh?" I said raising and eyebrow.

"The way Grandma Tsunade was talkin' about you. Man, it was annoyin'. She kept going on and on about how you'd be a great fighter and stuff."

"Oh."

"So I wanna know if you're really that special."

"No, I'm not." They stared at me. "Well think about it. I inherited these powers from my parents. So, how is it any different from a Kekkei Genkai?"

"I didn't think about like that," Sakura said.

"I guess so," Naruto said.

After we ate, Sakura took me to the training grounds where I met Lee.

"Good day, Sakura-chan!" Lee said.

"Hi, Lee. This is Saiya-chan. She's knew here," Sakura told him.

"Ah yes. I have heard of you. You are the one who saved Tenten. Arigato!" he bowed.

"It was nothing," I smiled.

"Lee, what are you doing?" Gai came up and then saw Sakura and me. "Oh we have company!"

"Gai-sensei, this is Saiya-san. She is the girl who saved Tenten," Lee told him.

"You're _that_ girl?" Gai asked.

"Yeah, yeah, the one with the creepy powers.."

"No! The one Kakashi likes!"

"He…he does not!" I blushed as I tried to hide the smile on my face.

Gai looked me over. "You are very pretty." He turned away. I assume he was thinking out loud when he said this, "I can see why my rival likes her! Well, I wont lose to him! Yes! I'll win her heart before he does!"

I vein popped.

Gai turned back to me, "Saiya-san! How would you like to go on a date with…"

I slammed my fist down on the top of his head, "Not on your life!" I grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her away, "Let's go Sakura-chan!"

Sakura laughed the whole walk.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh, yes it is!"

"Sure being hit on by old guys is hilarious!"

"Kakashi-sensei isn't that old. He's only 27. And you're my age right?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 19."

"Oh." Apparently anime Naruto was different from real Naruto. I decided to ask some questions now. I found out a lot. Orochimaru did exist. Sasuke was cursed, ran away from the village, killed his brother, than he killed Orochimaru. Although, it seems like not too many people believe he's really dead. Sasuke is back in the village as a leaf ninja, of course, he's on a sort of probation for a while. The Akatsuki is a real threat. Well, most of them have been destroyed.

We greeted Tenten as she passed us and headed to the Hyuuga estate. I met Hinata and her family then we moved on. I met Shino and Kurenai on the way to Sakura's.

I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone, hard. I fell down on my ass. Graceful.

"Are you alright?" I looked up and saw Kankuro. I smiled. He was my favorite sand ninja. He reached out a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully.

"Yeah, just a bit clumsy today."

"Hey, Kankuro!" Naruto ran up followed by the other sand ninja. "Gaara and Temari are looking for you." Then we saw us, "Hey Saiya, Sakura-chan."

"So your name's Saiya," Kankuro said to me. "I'm Kankuro. Are you new here?"

"Something like that."

"These are my siblings…"

"Temari and Gaara. I know."

"How did you know that?"

I explained my powers.

"A Kekkei Genkai, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go, Kankuro," Gaara said.

"Right. See you around, Saiya?"

"Sure," I nodded. Then they left with Naruto.

"You're really popular with boys," Sakura said.

"What? No I'm not," I said.

"Yeah you are. First Kakashi-sensei, then Gai-sensei, and now Kankuro. They're all into you."

"Kankuro was just being nice. And Gai just sees me as an opportunity to beat Kakashi."

"Okay, okay. I still say they all like you."

I sighed, "I hope that's not the case." We laughed as we went home.

While we were eating dinner, the door was knocked on.

"I'll get it," I offered. When I opened the door, I was not happy. Gai was on one knee holding a bouquet of flowers up to me.

"These flowers will never compare to your beauty!" I sweat dropped.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"No one important!" I kicked Gai in the face and slammed the door on his nose.

"Was that who I think it was?" Sakura asked.

"Uh-huh," I sighed. Someone knocked on the door again. I threw it open and began to yell but stopped immediately. "Sakura-chan, it's for you!" I snickered.

Lee did the exact same thing Gai had done for me. Sakura did the exact same thing I had done to Gai.

We laughed, finished dinner, and went to Sakura's room where we talked for hours. We talked about everything. I had always thought Sakura was a useless character and kind of annoying. I've been wrong before.

**Thanks for reading! I no there isn't much action yet, but there will be. Please be patient and keep reading! Remember those reviews!**


	5. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Recap: **Saiya was introduced to the shinobi of Konoha, including the annoying Gai. Everything is complicated with a love triangle…or maybe a square?

Chapter 5. Training

I woke around 7, fully rested. Sakura was up and waiting.

"You ready to train?" She asked cheerily.

"Yeah!" I replied excitedly. I quickly got dressed and pulled my long gold hair into a pony. It was getting too long. I would have to remember to cut it.

We left for the training grounds. Everyone was there, even Sasuke who I hadn't met yet. I was greeted with a cold "Hn" as I was introduced to him. That didn't surprise me, though.

"First thing first. Kakashi?" Tsunade said.

"Right. Here you go, Saiya-chan," Kakashi walked up to me. He gave me a weapons pouch and a shuriken holster. I put them. "Oh, and this." He handed me my own Konoha headband.

"Wow," I took it and looked at it for a minute. I had always thought about where I would put this if I had one. I tied it around my left thigh so the metal was on the outside. Kakashi made the "smile" face where he closes his eye.

"Alright, Saiya-chan!" Tenten said excitedly, "I'm your first trainer!"

"Cool," I replied.

Tenten trained me on target practice. I hit all of the stationary targets with ease.

"Nice going!" Tenten congratulated.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"So she can hit something not moving, so what?" Naruto shouted with a hint of jealousy. Just a hint, though. "Let's see her hit something moving!"

"I'll hit you if you want," I said under my breath.

Naruto performed his Shadow Clone Jutsu and 20 more of him popped up. "Hit them!" he yelled.

"I didn't mean it literally…."

"Naruto, wait!" Tenten yelled, but it was already too late. Three Narutos charged me while the others ran around me.

I reached for a weapon, then quickly realized I had used them all hitting the stationary targets. "Damn!" I cursed. I did a back flip away from the first clone. The second, however, hit me in the leg, giving me dead leg. Then I noticed that I was right next to a dummy. I pulled a kunai out and threw it. Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The next clone jumped into the air to strike me. I grabbed two more kunai, one in each hand. I raised my hands to the opposite sides of my face, then slashed at the clone. He disappeared too.

The third got me square in the jaw before I threw a shuriken at him. More and more came at me. I threw the two kunai in my hands and two more Naruto disappeared. I only had one more shuriken on this dummy. I grabbed it and ran for the next one.

Naruto jumped in front of me and kicked, hitting me in the stomach.

"Move!" I yelled as I threw the shuriken and he disappeared. I flipped again and hit another clone before getting to the dummy. I grabbed three senbon and threw them, taking out three more clones.

It went on like this. I would run to a dummy, use the weapons to take out the clones, then run to the next.

When every Naruto was gone, I sighed and sat down. I wiped the little drizzle of blood from my cheek. That better not scar, or I'll kill Naruto.

"Naruto, that was out of line!" Shizune scolded.

"That was interesting," Tsunade said. "You moved as if you've been trained to fight multiple targets at once. Not to mention you remembered the dummies each had weapons on them. You fought while you ran. Where did you learn that?"

"I've been on the run since I was little. I was enrolled in several styles of martial arts, gymnastics, self-defense classes, and a few sports. Nothing big."

"I see."

"That was really impressive," Sakura said putting a hand on my shoulder. She put a band-aid on my cheek after looking at it.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah it was!" Tenten high-fived me.

"Good work, Saiya-san!" Lee said.

"Nicely done!" Kiba winked.

"It wasn't that good!" Naruto yelled.

I glared at him.

"Why don't you take a break?" Shizune offered.

"Sure," I nodded.

I sat with my back against a tree. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata sat with me. Gai had made several attempts to talk to me, but I shot him down each time. Kakashi…did not. It wasn't until Sakura said something, did I realize I was staring at him.

"What are you staring at?" Sakura followed my gaze. When she turned back to look at me, she had a mischievous smile on her face. "You SO like him!" she said in a whisper yell.

"I-I do not!" I blushed.

"Yes you do," the other three girls said in unison.

"Uh! Whatever!" I looked down and they laughed.

"I just can't believe it!" Tenten said in a whisper. "Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei like you!"

"It's just another stupid competition to Gai." I said.

"What about Kakashi?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just messing around and teasing me."

"Uh-uh. He wouldn't do that," Sakura said.

I looked up and at the forest.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming. I don't recognize the aura."

We all looked up. Out from the trees came the three sand ninja. _'Oh great…'_ I thought.

Kankuro saw me and smiled. I blushed…again. They went to talk to Tsunade.

Sakura had that mischievous look again and so did Ino.

"Uh….I think break's over!" I stood and walked over to the center. "Come on, Naruto! Give me some more clones to knock around!"

He did, and I spent another four hours fighting clones.

"Alright, let's break for lunch," Tsunade said. "Be back here in an hour, Saiya."

"Understood."

We went to Ichiraku Ramen. Everyone was goofing around, so I took the chance to corner Naruto. He was acting like a jerk to me.

"Hey," I said as I sat next to him.

"Hey," he replied.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

"Then why do you always treat me like crap?"

"Everybody thinks you're so God damn special. Even Grandma Tsunade thinks you're a fucking genius."

"I have no chakra control. I can't form any jutsu. How am I a genius?"

"Those are things you'll learn. Look how you took out all my clones."

"Are you jealous?"

"No!"

Naruto, I know you're a great shinobi. You never back down, you follow your own path, you protect everyone around you, and you never show your turmoil."

He looked at me.

"Empath, remember? I'm confident that you'll reach your goals. I know you can become Hokage someday."

He smiled, "Thanks."

"Now, no more crap from you, okay?"

"Sure."

After lunch we returned to the training grounds.

"This time, don't use weapons. Use that power of yours instead," Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" I said. Naruto attacked with his clones. I only lasted an hour before I collapsed, holding my head.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"Headache."

"Deal with it."

"What?"

"We Shinobi fight to the very last. If you aren't dead, or near death, I expect you to fight. Stand up. Naruto, attack her."

"But…" Naruto started.

"DO it!"

He paused, "Sorry, Saiya." He attacked and I defended myself as best as I could, but I was taking a beating.

"Fight back! Use your power!" Tsunade yelled.

I did. I took out maybe five clones before a blow landed in my stomach. My lunch refused to stay down.

"Tsunade-sama!" She's reached her limit!" Shizune pleaded.

Tsunade ignored her. Naruto kept attacking.

I took more and more hits, missed several targets, and threw up several more times. My vision was blurring and I could barely stand. I was hit again and fell, landing on my stomach. I didn't want to get up.

"Get up," Tsunade commanded. "What a poor excuse of a ninja you are. How pitiful. You say you can fight, you have an amazing power, yet you only last two hours! How can I trust the lives of my people in your hands? You can't even protect yourself! It's disgraceful!"

"Shut up," I gritted my teeth. This bitch better stop.

"What did you say?"

"I said….SHUT UP!!!" A burst of wind circled around me as my aura lashed out fiercely. The dozen clones disappeared. When the wind died, I passed out.

"It seems anger is a good motivator for her," Tsunade said as she healed my battered body.

**Thanks as always, guys. Let's go reviews!!!**


	6. Date!

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series.**

**Recap:** Saiya trained all day. She was a great shot, but when it came to using her powers, she didn't do so well. She ended up passing out, again.

Chapter 6. Date?

I woke up in my room at Sakura's. I raised my hand to me head, it's didn't hurt too much anymore.

"You're awake."

"Huh?" I looked up to see Kakashi sitting in a chair. "What…?"

"Don't say anything. Get up, take a shower, and get dressed. We're going out," he stood.

"Who's we?" I asked, but he just left. I sat for a few minutes, then got out of bed. I did what he told me and took a shower. I put on an outfit that was saved from my home. It was leggings and a short dress that tied around the neck. I went downstairs.

Kakashi was sitting with Sakura and Haruno-san.

"Oh! You look nice, Saiya-chan!" Haruno-san said.

"Thanks," I replied.

Sakura came up to me and whispered, "You look hot!" Mischievous smile, "Who are you trying to impress?"

"…Shut up," I whisper yelled.

"Have a good time, you two!" Sakura yelled as she push Kakashi and me out the door.

I stood there awkwardly.

"Are you coming?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh…yeah," we walked.

"You do look very nice," he smiled.

"Thank you…" I blushed.

We ate at a cute restaurant. In my head I was yelling at myself. When Kakashi had said "we're" going out, I thought he meant a whole bunch of us. Ugh! Now I know that was to get me to go out with him! I noticed Kakashi was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You did well today."

"Thanks…Uh…do you know what I'll be learning next?"

"Chakra control. Sakura will train you."

"I see." We continued to talk like this through the meal. Afterwards, he walked me home.

"So, why'd you take me out?"

"You need to eat, don't you?"

"That's not what I meant…"

"You're an empath, you tell me."

"Huh?"

"What am I feeling right now?"

I blushed, "Well…affection."

"Anything else?"

"Uh….lust…"

"And?" He wrapped his arms around me and I placed a hand on his chest.

"A great sorrow."

He looked at me.

I panicked. "I can only sense it when I focus everything on you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No. You're amazing, you know that?" His face was so close to mine now. I wanted to kiss him. When I reached for his mask, he didn't stop me. So I began to pull it down and…

"Ahem!"

My entire body tensed. I didn't need to turn to know it was Sakura behind me. I glared at her anyway.

"It's late and you'll catch a cold if you don't come inside!"

I put my hands down, "I guess my legal guardian wants me to go."

"It would seem so," Kakashi smiled. "Good night Saiya-chan."

"Night, Kakashi-kun." He waited until I was in the house to disappear.

"So how was your date?" Sakura asked cheerily.

"Sakura-chan….." I growled. She laughed uncomfortably. WE went up to my room and talked about it. I kept insisting it wasn't a date.

***

Next morning, we went to the training grounds where I learned how to climb a tree. I got it the first time, but that was just a fluke. It took me half the day to perfect it. Next I get to walk on water. It was a lot harder, but I started to get it when the sun was going down.

"Let's call it a day, Saiya-chan," Sakura said. Everyone else had left by now except us.

"Just a little longer," I said right before I fell in…again. When I surfaced, Sakura was laughing. I used my chakra to climb back up.

"You'll get sick."

"You can head home, Sakura-chan. Kakashi-kun is here, so I'll be fine."

Sakura looked at Kakashi, who had just come out of hiding, then at me. She had that mischievous smile again. "I see. I'll head home."

"Shut up, Sakura-chan! I didn't mean it like…woah!" I fell in again.

See you at home!" She waved and left.

"Bye," I said. Kakashi walked out to me and helped me up.

"You're soaked," he said.

"It happens when you fall into water." I stayed up for a little, than fell again. Kakashi laughed as I stood. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Is this funny?" I hugged him, soaking him. Then I pulled him under.

"That wasn't very nice," he said as we both stood back up.

"Now we're both soaked," I smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me, "We should get you home, or you'll get sick."

"But I don't want to go."

"What do you want then?"

"To…well…"

"What? Tell me."

I was going to answer "to kiss you" but I never got the chance. Kakashi had already pulled his mask off and pressed his lips gently on mine. _'Wow,'_ I thought.

I couldn't stop grinning when it was over. My inner fan girl did a dance. "I'm ready to get this down now!" I trained more, and it only took me an hour to get it. Kakashi walked me home after. Outside the house, he kissed me again. I had my arms wrapped around him while he twined his hand through my hair.

"Good-night," Kakashi said as I caught my breath.

"Night," I said and went to the door. I shut it behind me and leaned on it. I exhaled as Sakura ran down the stairs.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?"

"Well…what did you see?"

"You SO kissed!"

We went up to my room and talked. I couldn't stop smiling.

**Thanks again! Let's see some reviews here!**


	7. Return Part 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Recap: **Kakashi took Saiya out and before he could kiss her, Sakura interrupted. Saiya's second day of training was on chakra control. She learned to walk up trees and stand on water. Finally, she got the kiss she wanted, which Sakura teased her about the rest of the night.

Chapter 7. Return. Part 1

It had been a month since my training. I was doing all sorts of missions now. They were mostly D ranks, but I did a few C's. Kakashi was usually assigned to them with me. It seemed like he was being cruel on those missions. Any time we engaged in battle, he would try to protect me, and wouldn't let me fight. It was annoying but I didn't argue. Right now was one of those times.

The mission was simple: escort Tak-san home. He was a business man, nothing big. I was on this mission with Kakashi and Sakura. WE were attacked by some bandits. Easy pickings.

Some weapons were thrown at Sakura and Tak-san, so I deflected them with my aura.

"Saiya! Don't use your powers unless you have to!" Kakashi scolded.

"Whatever!" Geez, what was he? My father? I knocked a bandit out right before another came at me from the left. I was about to deal with him, but Kakashi was already there. He took him out.

"Be careful!" He yelled. I glared.

By the end, we were mostly uninjured. Well, except for the knife in my arm. I pulled it out, and Sakura began to heal me.

"Dimmit, Saiya" Kakashi yelled. "I told you to be careful."

"I _was_ careful." I felt like arguing today.

"You call _that_ careful?"

"One small injury is better than several large ones."

"What if it wasn't just your arm? What if it was worse?"

"Well it's not."

"It's still a wound!"

"You're an ass!"

He shut up.

"Don't talk to me for the rest of this mission, got it? Let's go," I stood.

"Saiya, I'm not done yet," Sakura said.

"I'm fine, Sakura. Thanks." We continued on. Kakashi did as I said, and didn't talk.

WE finished the mission quickly and reported in to Tsunade. When I left, I walked right by Kakashi without saying anything.

That night, he showed up at Sakura's. I opened the door. "What?" I said.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"I don't want to talk to you right now. Please leave."

He stared at me, then nodded before disappearing. I closed the door.

During this month, a lot happened. Sakura and Tenten had become my best female friends and Naruto and Kiba become my best guy friends.

In my training, I experimented with all sorts of different weapons. My favorite had become steel tipped fans. I carried a pair of them everywhere. Oh, and I don't need a bodyguard anymore.

When I went back upstairs, Tenten and Sakura were waiting for me. I sighed, "I just told him to leave."

"That's it?" they asked a little disappointed.

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah," Sakura said to change the subject. "Who's Jenna?"

I must have looked shocked at hearing that name. "Why do you ask?"

"Sometimes you say that name in your sleep," Tenten said.

"It's…my twin sister's name…"

"Sorry…" both girls said.

That's right….my sister. I had almost forgotten about her in all the excitement here. What a jerk I am.

We talked for a bit, then Tenten left. Sakura and I went to bed. I dreamed about Jenna again.

***

The next morning, I went to see Tsunade alone. She was in her office with Shizune.

"Saiya, this is a surprise," Tsunade said as I walked in.

"I have a favor to ask you…"

"Okay, what is it?"

I bowed low, "Please allow me to return to my world to find my sister!"

Tsunade paused, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask that. You have permission."

"Really?"

"Only if you can get seven volunteers to go with you. Got it?"

"Hai!"

"You'll leave in two days. Make sure you teach them about your world. Better start recruiting."

"Hai! Arigato!" I ran out with a smile.

Kakashi appeared in front of me, "I'm going."

"Huh?"

"I'm your first volunteer," he smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't mean to be an ass. I just…worry about you."

"I know, but you don't have to." He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"But I do. All the time."

I rested my head on his chest, and let him hold onto me for a little. It felt good to be held like this. Really good.

I parted from him after a kiss to get my other volunteers. Sakura and Tenten agreed immediately. Naruto and Kiba did too. I had to practically force Shikamaru to do it and Neji agreed after a while. I had my seven. Now I had to teach them about my world in the next two days.

It was a long wait, but it finally ended. The eight of us went to Tsunade.

"Excellent. Both Kakashi and Shikamaru know the transport jutsu. If you ever get separated, make sure to find one of them. If anything goes wrong, you are to return immediately. Understood?"

"Hai!" We all said. This was it. After ten years, I would finally see my sister.

Kakashi opened the portal and we all took turns stepping through. I had been unconscious the last time. It was different. It didn't really feel like anything, except falling. When I landed, I was flat on my back. The only one of us standing, was Kakashi. I looked around. We were in Tokyo.

Jenna had to be here. She just had to be!

**To be continued.**

**Thanks again. Sorry about the TBC but it was a really long chapter so I had to cut it in half. Review please!**


	8. Return Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Recap:** Saiya had finally gotten permission from Tsunade to go to her home world and find her sister. She takes seven shinobi and leaves. Arriving in Tokyo, she's ready to find Jenna.

Chapter 8. Return. Part 2.

Jenna had to be here. When I went to America, she came to Japan. Tokyo would be the best place to look. Still…what if she wasn't in Tokyo? Japan might be small, but it's still huge compared to eight people looking for one. How could I know for sure where she was? I couldn't.

"Saiya," Naruto put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll find her," he smiled.

I smiled back, "Thanks." We split up and started asking around for Kait Jenna. Everyone I talked to said they didn't know her.

"Saiya, c'mere!" Naruto yelled. He was talking to two girls my age. Of course he was talking to girls…

"What's up?" I asked.

"These girls said they know her," he told me.

"You know Jenna?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah. We graduated with her. She was kinda weird."

"Do you know her address? Or where I could find her?"

"Yeah. I'll write it down." I snatched the directions and called everybody to meet me. They got to me fast and we took off.

It took us no time at all to get to Jenna's house. An older woman answered the door when I knocked. It looked like she had been crying. I recognized her immediately.

"Jenna..? No…you're..!" She gasped. "It can't be…Saiya?"

"Yeah, Grandma. It's me," I told her.

The woman cried out as she grabbed me and dragged me in. She told everyone else to follow.

"Grandma, where's Jenna?" I asked after she served us tea.

"Oh, Saiya. I'm afraid you've come too late," she got teary again.

"What happened?"

"They found us. They took her!"

I knew what that meant.

"Who did?" Naruto asked.

"The Yakuza," I answered him calmly. "Tell me everything, Grandma."

She did. She told me how they found her and where they were taking her.

"Grandma, I'm going to get her out of there."

"You can't!" She gasped. "It's too dangerous!"

"I know. But I have to try!" I breathed. I didn't mean to yell at her. "Listen. When I find her, we are leaving. We'll never return here, and you'll never see us again."

My grandmother looked down. "I know. I've always known that one day, I would have to say good-bye…"

Grandma offered to let us stay. I told her we would be gone before she woke up. She hugged me for a long time before she went to bed. We formulated a plan.

"I'm going in alone."

"You can't! That's suicide!" Naruto yelled at me.

"Yes I can. Listen to me. We have to do this quietly. They have guns. No amount of ninja training will help you against that. I'll go in, get her, and get out. Keep your communicators on. I'll report in often. When I'm out, we make a run for it. Shikamaru, you take Tenten, Kiba, and Neji and wait at the park we arrived in. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura will be waiting for me near their base. DO. NOT. FIGHT. Just run, okay?"

Everyone nodded except Naruto.

"Naruto? Promise me you wont fight. Give me your word."

He sighed, "Okay."

We left then. I walked by myself to the warehouse and banged furiously on the doors until they swung open. I was greeted by a gun in my face.

"Huh? Just a girl? What do you want?" The man asked as he lowered the gun.

"A job."

He laughed, "As what? A cook?"

"A hitman."

"Yeah, okay. Run home little girl. We don't have time for games." He tried to shut the door but I slammed my fist into the steel leaving a dent.

"You'll find I'm not playing games," I said as I threw him to the ground with my aura.

He looked shocked for only a moment. Then he smiled, "I suppose you're not."

"I want to talk to your boss. Now," I commanded him.

"Alright, alright," he stood. "Follow me."

He lead me down several hallways.

"Why didn't you ask me about what just happened?" I asked feigning curiousity.

"When you knocked me down with air? I've met someone with the same powers. She's currently our hostage. Refuses to work with us. The German mafia is willing to pay a high price for her, though. We're gonna make a trade."

"Lucky you." I immediately searched his mind for any clues as to where she might be. I had to fight through all of his surface thoughts. Most of them were disgusting things he wanted, and planned, to do with me. What a pig. Finally I found what I wanted. My sister was being held on the third floor and I knew exactly how to get there thanks to this man. Now I just had to knock him out.

I grabbed the man and shoved him against the wall.

"What the hell?!"

Shit! He yelled loud enough to get the attention of the guys in the next hallway.

"Sorry," I said in a sexy voice as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Couldn't help myself." I drew closer to his face to seem like I was going to kiss him. He smirked.

The two men came into view then.

"Geez..Mii" one said. I pulled my face away just a little to look at him. "You and your friggin girlfriends. Boss'll kill you if he sees you've brought another into the warehouse."

"Yeah, yeah," Mii said in reply. "Would you two leave already?"

"We're going, we're going," the second said. They left.

"So Mii's your name?" I asked coyly as he placed his arms around my waist and slid his hands down to my butt. I held my disgust in place.

"Now you know what to scream," he said.

"No."

He looked puzzled.

"Now I know what to put on the gravestone," I smiled and quickly knocked him out with aura. I dragged him into what looked like a closet then locked the door and left. Easy. I touched the com-link, "Hey guys, I'm in."

"Everything go smooth?" Sakura asked me.

"Yeah, except I had to get a little too close to one of the guys to distract some others. Ugh! Remind me to take an hour bath when we get home." I headed to the third floor.

Sakura laughed. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Nothing happened, no worries," I assured him as I ran.

Jenna's room was the last on the floor. She was guarded heavily buy half a dozen guys. I knocked them out quickly and got a key from one. I unlocked the door and opened it. A blast of cold aura attempted knocking me down, but I cut through it with my own.

"Who the hell are you?!" A mirror image of me yelled. She had all my features. One of the only differences was that she had dyed her hair black with blue streaks and it was very long. The ash blond roots were showing now. Where my eyes were green, hers were blue. Everything else was the same.

"Jenna," was all I could say.

"No way. Saiya? Is that really you?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"How did you find me?"

"I'll explain later," I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "We have to go. We've been discovered!" I could hear the commotion downstairs as an alarm went off. I hit the com-link again, "I've got her. I can't get out the same way. I need an escape route."

"There's a window on the South wall. Can you get to it?" Kakashi said. "We're right under it."

"Yeah." I dragged Jenna along. We reached the window.

"Are you kidding? We are NOT jumping out a third story window!"

"There they are!" a man yelled as he turned the corner.

"Yes we are," I said as I hit the window with aura. The thing tore off the wall taking some of the plaster with it. I faced the men running to us and blew them back with aura. "Jump!" I yelled to Jenna.

"No fricken way!"

"Oh, fine!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her with me as I jumped. She screamed. The ground was approaching fast. I shot a strong force of aura to the ground to slow our falling almost to a stop right before we hit. Then I focused chakra to my feet to steady my landing. She stumbled a bit.

"How the hell…?"

"I'll explain later!"

Jenna looked at the others, "Is that…?"

"Again, I'll explain later! Run!" We did, just before they started shooting at us. I hit the com again, "Shikamaru! We're on our way. Open the portal."

"But you aren't here yet," he said in his usual 'what a drag' tone.

"Open the damn portal!" I yelled loudly in his ear.

"Okay, geez…troublesome."

One of these days I'll give him something to say troublesome to…

We were being chased and shot at. Every now and then I would stop to deflect bullets with my aura. When I happened to catch Kakashi's eye, the look I got scared me more than anything. It was a mix of many things. Fear, worry, anger. A lot of negative things.

We finally reached the others and I shoved Jenna into Kiba's arms, "Take her through, now!" Kiba nodded and I caught a slight blush on Jenna's face. Everyone else followed.

Kakashi and I were the lasts to go through. I heard the guns go off and spun around to stop the bullets. Of course, one got through and hit me in the shoulder. I screamed as I fell back and Kakashi caught me.

"Saiya!" He yelled but I couldn't hear him over the racing of my own heartbeat. It hurt.

He picked me up and I screamed again in pain as the blood gushed. He ran through the portal. It felt as though my arm would tear off.

We arrived in Konoha in mere seconds and Shikamaru closed the portal. I was still screaming in pain. It really hurt.

They were yelling about me, but I couldn't hear them well. I heard something about taking me to Tsunade. Kakashi bolted to her and I bit my lip to shut myself up. I knew I must have sounded stupid. But it really hurt!

***

It had taken Tsunade and Shizune hours to get the bullet out and heal the wound. What made it worse, I was awake and screaming through the whole thing. I writhed so much, they had to tie me down and get several medical ninjas to hold me. It wasn't until they had finished, did I pass out.

***

When I woke up, everybody was crowded in my hospital room. Even those who hadn't gone on the mission were bringing me flowers. They were happy to see me open my eyes.

About an hour later, the room had cleared a lot. Only Sakura, Jenna, Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, and Kakashi were left.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry. I didn't think I would miss one…" I said.

"Me too," he said without looking at me.

"Huh?" I asked confused. I could feel his turmoil, but I didn't know where he was going with this.

"I think it's best…if we don't see each other anymore."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"I'm sorry," was all he said before he walked out.

Kiba and Naruto decided now would be the best time to leave, while Sakura and Tenten stared at me in utter disbelief.

"Saiya…" They said.

"It's okay, guys. Really," I lied.

**Thanks again, all! Too bad for Saiya. Well, at least she's got her sister back! I don't mean to nag but I'd really like some feedback. Please???? Don't make me beg!!!! Well, until next time.**


	9. Break

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Recap: **Saiya has found Jenna, but at what price? She infiltrated the Yakuza hideout and got her out. During the escape, Saiya was hit buy a bullet. The injury was healed over hours of excruciating torment. While still in the hospital, Kakashi broke up with her. In front of several people.

Chapter 9. Break

I spent the next couple of days explaining to Jenna everything that has happened to me and listening to her life story as well. You didn't need to be an empath to know that I was upset, still, I tried to _look_ happy. I just found my sister, who I haven't seen in ten years. Why shouldn't I be happy?

Jenna's life was much like mine. She moved a lot, took several classes on defending herself, and the like. Apparently, she didn't have much restraint when using her powers. She used them all the time, and that's how the Yakuza found her.

"Hey," Jenna said, "Are you thinking of Kakashi again, Sai?"

"Maybe…"

"I'll cut'em," she teased.

"No," I laughed.

I was finally able to leave the hospital that day. My shoulder was fine. Jenna, Tenten, and Sakura came to get me. We walked out and I could feel Kakashi's aura. That was strange since I didn't need a guard and Jenna was being watched by Kurenai-sensei.

I sighed.

"Alright, enough, Sai," Tenten stopped.

"Wh-what?"

"I agree! You've been sulking for week!" Sakura added.

"I'm sorry," I sighed.

"I'm gonna kill that baka!" Jenna said.

We laughed.

Before I could get through the door to Sakura's, I was grabbed and pulled against someone.

"Can we talk?" Kakashi said in my ear.

I looked at the others who nodded and I followed Kakashi. He took me to the bridge where we talked.

"So? What do you want?"

"…You," he told me. Then he grabbed me and kissed me.

We went back to his house where we talked like we always had. He was happy. I knew he was. Things got a little heated between the two of us, and I ended up staying the night.

***

That morning, I was laying on my stomach half asleep. My back wasn't covered by the blankets and Kakashi began to trace his fingers up and down it.

I shifted my head to face him, "Mm. Morning."

He smiled, "Good morning." He kissed me.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8."

"Sakura's gonna freak…" I whined.

"Maybe. I'll walk you home," He offered.

"What if I don't want to go yet?" I turned over and sat up. Kakashi's eyes immediately fell to my chest. Typical guy.

"Then don't," he said before I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on top of me.

It was noon when I finally showered.

Kakashi was called to Tsunade's so he didn't walk me home. I walked in the door and was immediately bombarded with questions from Sakura, Tenten, and Jenna.

"All right, all right!" We went to my room where I told them what happened, minus details.

"You had sex?" Sakura asked disbelieving.

"Yes…" It wasn't like it was my first time or anything. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"Ew! That's my sensei!" She teased.

"So, I guess you're back together," Tenten smiled.

I smiled back, "Yeah."

"That reminds me," Sakura said. "We've got a mission. You, Naruto, me, and Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Just to break up some ring of bandits. Nothing we can't handle," she smiled.

"Sai," Jenna said. "My training starts tomorrow. Will you be there?"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

"Cool."

"One more thing. Jen?" I said to my sister.

"Yeah?"

"Kiba asked you out, huh?"

She blushed, "How did you…?" I pointed to my head, indicating I had read her mind. "Eh? Stay outta my head, Sai!"

Sakura and Tenten teased her too.

Since Jen was living with Tenten, the two of them headed home as Sakura and I went to meet the guys. I noticed immediately that Kakashi was pulling his usual "we're on a mission so I hate you" crap. I ignored it, as usual.

We got to the bandit's hideout fast. Kakashi used the Hidden Mist Jutsu for cover. We opened the door, but a Kibakufuda went off and forced us back. Several high ranking ninja came out.

"Kait Saiya," The leader said. She had short green hair with eyes to match. "I'm Tull, and I'll be your captor today."

"A trap," a spat the words as if they were poison.

"Yep," she charged me while the others went for my teammates.

Now, I'm only a genin, but I was doing pretty damn well against this bitch. Maybe I spoke too soon, because a poison tipped kunai was thrust into my stomach.

"Looks like I win," Tull bragged.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi's fist came right through her chest from her back. "I disagree."

Tull laughed as she melted away. It was just a clone. Her laugh faded as she ran off.

I yanked the blade out, "Sakura…"

Sakura came over, "What is it?"

"Poison," I managed to say. Sakura got busy healing me. We went home when she finished. Naruto had to help me walk. Kakashi was walking in front of us, his back was tense with anger.

"_Great," _I thought. _"He's gonna yell again…"_

Kakashi didn't say anything to me after we reported to Tsunade. He just disappeared.

"Sakura," I said, "I've gotta make sure he isn't mad. I'll see you later." I left and went to his house. I walked in without knocking like I always did. He was sitting on his bed.

"Hey," I said walking up to him. I positioned myself in between his legs and ran my hands through his hair.

"Hey," he rested his hands on my hips.

"You okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"You're always getting hurt around me. The people I love always get hurt."

"That's not true…" I tried to argue, but he shook his head.

"We need to break up."

I put my hands down, "Don't do this to me again."

"I'm sorry, Sai. We can't see each other anymore."

"Kakashi…"

"Please, just go," he let me go.

"…If that's what you want." I was surprised to hear myself sounding so cold. I was equally surprised when I saw him flinch at what I said. I turned around and walked out. As soon as I closed the door, it started to rain. _"What a cliché,"_ I thought.

**Thanks for reading. Geez, Saiya just can't get a break. Anyway, please review, please!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Jenna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Recap: **After being dumped, Saiya healed fast in the hospital and was released a few days later. Kakashi goes to her and their relationship blossoms again. That is until they go on a mission and Saiya gets hurt. Kakashi blames himself and tells Saiya to stay away from him.

Chapter 10. Jenna

"Uh…Saiya?" Sakura peeked her head into my bedroom.

"Yeah?" I said drowsy.

"If you don't get up soon, we'll be late for Jen-chan's training."

"Shit!" I jumped out of bed and threw my clothes on. We ended up running to the training grounds and just made it. Everyone was there, just like when I was trained. Except, of course, Kakashi. I knew he wouldn't be here. Still, my heart sank.

Jenna smiled at me and I smiled back. I knew she could sense how sad I was. She made a face at me.

Jenna's training was the same as mine. Today she was doing target practice. She wasn't as fast or as good as me, but she did pretty well.

When it was time for lunch, we went to Ichiraku Ramen, as usual. Jenna could eat. A lot. She was second only to Naruto.

"Wow! Where do you put it all?" Ino asked.

"Huh?" Jenna asked confused.

"You eat a lot!" Tenten said.

"You'll get fat if you eat like that all the time!" Ino added.

"Leave her be," Kiba defended. "She has a healthy appetite." He smiled at Jenna. She blushed.

When we got back, it was time for her to use her powers. Unlike me, she didn't stumble. Didn't shake. Didn't throw up, faint, breathe heavy, or even look tired. She went for hours. Her fighting could use some work, but her power was chilling. Literally. Any time she used it, the air around her would drop in temperature. That was strange. When I used aura, the air got warmer.

"That was impressive," Tsunade complimented as the sun started to go down.

"Thanks, but can we call it a night?" Jenna yawned.

"Be here tomorrow," Tsunade said and left.

"Jen, you did really good today," I congratulated my sister as we walked together with Tenten and Sakura.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

She smiled back, then said seriously, "So what happened? Why did Kakashi dump you this time?"

"EHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!?" Sakura and Tenten yelled in unison.

So, I had to explain why I was dumped…the second time.

"Well, you're better off without him," Tenten assured me.

"I agree," Sakura said. "he has too many secrets anyway."

"And he's gay," Jen said seriously.

We stopped and stared at her.

"Kidding," she shrugged. "You're all being way too serious."

"Wow, I thought you were being serious," Sakura sighed.

"In all seriousness, Sai, just forget about him.," Jenna said. "If he wants to play head games, you should play head games right back," she said this in a dark voice.

"What?"

"Go out with someone else."

"No way," I said waving my hands back and forth.

"That's a good idea. He'd get so jealous," Tenten said.

"No."

"Yeah! He'd come crawling back," Sakura said.

"I said no."

"You're no fun…" Jenna pouted.

"Besides. It would be awful to use someone like that. And who would anyway?"

There was a pause.

"Gai-sensei?" Tenten suggested. "His number one rival."

"EHHHH?" I shouted. "No way in hell!"

"What about Sasuke, his star pupil?" Jenna said.

"No way!" Sakura and I yelled together.

"Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"No!" Jenna yelled. "I mean….if you want…"

"No." I said bluntly.

"What about Naruto? That would annoy Kakashi," Jenna said.

"Not happening. He's one of my best friends."

"Hey, I heard my name," Naruto said coming up behind us. He scared Tenten and Sakura, but Jen and I both knew he was there.

"It's nothing," I told him. Then Jen told him what we were talking about.

"It's a good idea," Naruto agreed. "Just not me. That would be awkward."

"Yep," I agreed.

"What about Kankuro?"

"Huh?"

"He's interested in you. Date him."

"I don't think so," I said. "Let's just forget it."

"Alright! Kankuro it is!" Jenna yelled.

"I said 'no.' Drop it."

"Okay…" Jen pouted again.

***

The next two weeks were filled with training for Jenna. I didn't have any missions, so I went to all of them. Jenna had new clothes that I had sewed for her. She wore a short sleeved mesh shirt under a black mid-cut tank. Her pants were black samurai pants with the slits on the upper thigh area. She flashed some skin there. She also wore hobo style mesh gloves and her ninja headband was tied around her neck. Like me, she had a favorite weapon. It was twin Katana. The sheaths were strapped to her back.

Today was her last day of training. She didn't know it, but she'd be sparing with me. Everyone came today, and they couldn't wait to see it. The same two Kekkei Genkais going at it. It would be a fight to see. We were all waiting for Tsunade now.

"Okay, Jenna. Today is your last training day. You'll be sparing with," Tsunade paused, "Saiya."

I stepped forward.

"What?" Jenna yelled. "She's my sister, I can't fight her seriously!" She argued with Tsunade for at least 10 minutes.

Finally I couldn't take it. I drew out one fan and jumped into the air towards Jen. She turned just before my foot connected to her stomach. She hit the ground hard. I landed with my feet on either side of her and crouched down. I held the sharp edge of the fan to her throat.

"Don't hesitate," I told her. "No matter who your opponent is. Don't ever hesitate. It may look like me, but it may not be me."

"People can change their faces here, but not their aura!" Jenna said through clenched teeth.

I pressed the steel lightly to her chin, "You don't know that."

"Saiya…" She growled, "Get. Off."

"Make me." She glared. I felt the surge of aura and I jumped quickly back doing a flip.

Jenna stood, drawing her swords from their sheaths. I took out my second fan, "Getting serious now?"

"Think you can handle it, Onee-san?"

"Hm," I smirked. "I know I can Nee-chan." True we were twins, but I was first born. I didn't give her the chance to reply. I charged her.

For a while, we just hit at each other with our weapons. She wouldn't even attempt countering my moves. She just dodged and blocked. She wasn't serious at all. I left her an opening on purpose and she didn't take it. Fool. I trapped both her swords in one fan, closed the second one, and punched her in the face. Her head snapped back so I took the chance to kick her in the chest. She stumbled back a couple feet and landed on her back. I threw two kunai, each landing on either side of her face.

"Death." I said. "You're not being serious, Jenna! You're not even trying!"

"Oh shut up," she sat up.

"No! You're doing exactly what our parents did!"

This got a reaction. Her eyes opened wide.

"That's why they're dead, Jenna. Dead! Because they refused to fight someone they knew, someone they trusted! That's why our sister and brother are dead!"

"Shut up."

"And for what, Jenna? For the honor Father spoke of? For the faith Mother spoke of? What honor and faith is there when you let your comrades die because of the face your enemy wears?"

"Shut up."

"None! Now stand up and fight Jenna! Or our parent's deaths are worth nothing!"

"Shut up, Saiya!!!!" She lashed out with aura. It was cold when it hit. So cold, in fact, that my shoulder went numb. I looked at it. There was a thick layer of ice covering it. Everyone stared and she stood gaping at it.

"A new power, little sister?" I asked.

She just stared at it. Surprised at what she had done.

"That's interesting." I released my own aura. The ice sizzled and steam rolled off as it melted. So, she could make ice. I made heat. I shot a burst of steaming aura at her. She quickly threw up her own, but not quick enough. My aura slammed through hers and threw her back into a tree several feet off the ground. She slid down on her butt.

"Ugh…" she stood up and put a hand on the tree. Ice began to spread out on it. "Saiya…" She pushed off the tree so fast that an indent was left where her hand had been. She was about to punch, so I guarded. She then faked the punch, did a back flip, and kicked me square in the chin. I bit my lip as I stumbled back. Jenna charged and jumped up. She was coming down on me fast. When she was close enough, I kicked out. My foot connected with her stomach. My power surged around me. Jenna crossed her arms in front of her face. A small shield of ice formed right before heat slammed into her, throwing her into the air. The shield melted, but did it's job. Her arms and face were wet now and she did a flip to land further away from me.

We kept going all day. We used everything, aura, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, tools. By the end, we were smiling. We were having fun not having to hold anything back. We were matched. It was amazing. It was the most fun I'd had in over 10 years. I could tell it was for Jenna too.

Finally, Tsunade had to stop us. It was already dark out, and we were getting tired, slower. We both plopped down on the ground panting. We looked at each other and laughed.

"That was great!" I said.

"Hell yeah!" Jenna agreed.

"Well, I think you're both ready," Tsunade said.

We looked up at her and said in perfect unison, "For what?"

"In one month, you'll be entering the Chunin exams," she told us.

The smiles we already had grew bigger. We couldn't wait.

"I'll have to assign another Genin to your squad so you can enter. We'll give you some missions to get used to each other after that."

With that, she dismissed everyone. Jenna and I said bye as we separated.

I got home and immediately fell onto my bed. I hope this other ninja can fight. No way I'll let this kid bring me down. I will pass the exam and I will make Chunin. I know it.

I just know it.

**Well, took me long enough to get this chapter done. Sorry for the wait. Please review!**


	11. Kiba

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Recap: Jenna trained to be a genin. Her last day of training was to spar with Saiya. The two of them fought hard all day and realized they were having fun. When Tsunade told them to stop, she also told them they would be entering the Chunin Exams.**

**Chapter 11. Kiba**

***Jenna's PoV**

When I woke, I told Tenten what I was up to. She wished me luck and I headed out. I met up with Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. Let's go," he said. We spent about an hour tracking down our "target."

"Hey, Kankuro!" Naruto greeted as we walked up to the sand ninja.

"Hey, Naruto. Uh, Saiya? Did you dye your hair or something?" Kankuro looked at me questioningly.

"Actually, I'm Jenna. I'm Saiya's twin," I told him.

"I didn't know she had a sister," he said.

"Yeah, well, I'm still new here," I smiled. "So we kinda had a question for you."

"Yeah? I'm listening."

"How do you feel about Saiya?" I asked. Straight to the point, that's me.

"And what do you mean by that?" Kankuro asked.

"C'mon, Kankuro. Do you like her or not?" Naruto nudged him.

Kankuro shrugged, "She's cute."

"You should ask her out," I said.

"And why do you say that?"

Naruto blurted out, "Well, she's been really mopey lately 'cuz she got dumped."

"Naruto, you idiot!" I hit him on the head. "You weren't supposed to tell him that!" I scolded.

"Dumped, huh?" Kankuro pondered. "So you are attempting to get me to ask her out to make the ex jealous, right?"

"Uh…kinda…" I rubbed my head.

"I'll do it."

Naruto and I looked at him like he'd lost it, "Huh?"

"I'll ask her out. Who knows? Maybe she'll fall for me instead and wont want the other guy. I've got stuff to do, so I'll see you two around." he walked off.

Naruto and I high-fived each other. Success.

We started to walk and then Naruto stopped.

"What's up?"

"Don't you have a date with Kiba today?" He asked.

I froze. "Oh no! I forgot!" I ran back and forth, arms and legs flailing anime style. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!!!!!!"

Then Naruto tripped me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!?" I stood and yelled with anger marks on my forehead.

Naruto slapped me, "Get a hold of yourself, it's just a date."

I did the Hinata finger poke, "B-but…I'm not good with…" I gulped, "d-dates."

"Nobody is. Now get your ass in gear and go," he kicked me in the butt.

"Eep! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna!!!" I flailed again.

Naruto sighed, "If you go, I'll treat you to ramen."

Ouch. Hit the soft spot. "R-really?" I asked.

"Yep."

I straightened myself, "Alright! I can do this! Thanks, Naruto!" Then I took off to meet Kiba.

I saw Kiba leaning on the wall to the restaurant. When he saw me, he stood up. "hey. I wasn't sure if you were gonna make it."

"G-gomen. I was doing something for my sister."

"Don't worry about it. I hope you brought that appetite of yours, this place is really good," he smiled a toothy grin. I felt my knees shake. "Let's go get a table," he grabbed my hand and lead me in. I turned ten shades of red.

After we found seats, we ordered our food. We sat across the table of each other. _Great_, I thought, _Now he can see how stupid I look. Ugh! This is gonna be awful!_

"Hey, so I hear a congratulations is in order," Kiba said.

I looked up, "For what?"

"Entering the Chunin Exams. And so soon, too. You're amazing. Hokage-sama must have a lot of faith in you for this."

"Uh…th-thank you," I blushed.

Kiba laughed.

"W-what?!" I asked. Did I do something funny?

"You're just really cute when you act all shy."

I blushed so much, that I thought my head would explode from the heat.

"And you're even cuter when you blush."

I felt like I was melting in my seat.

I needed to change the subject, "So…uh…where's Akamaru?"

"At home. I decided this was a mission I need to do alone," he smiled again.

"Haha. I bet he's really bored."

"Probably, but right now, that's okay. I'll make it up to him later." He was looking so intensely into my eyes, that I had to look away, too embarrassed to keep looking.

I was a bumbling idiot all day long. Lunch was good, though. Kiba and I just walked around the rest of the day. I liked his company, even though I acted like and idiot. I would trip over my own feet, bump into him as we walked, and stumble over my words like a baffoon. I was so embarrassed.

Finally we stopped on the bridge.

It's really pretty here," I said.

"Yeah. Not as pretty as you, though," Kiba touched my cheek. I was blushing again. He leaned in to kiss me.

I was so nervous, that we bumped noses, hard. I held mine and so did he.

"Ow…" I groaned. "I'm so sorry, Kiba! I didn't mean to do that! It's just, I was so nervous and…"

He put a finger on my lip and smiled, "It's okay. We don't have to kiss if you don't want to."

"Th…that's not it! I really like you, Kiba!"

He looked taken aback.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!" I started flailing and talking really fast, more to myself than him. "I really screwed this up! OhmanI'msuchanidiot!"

Then he grabed me and pulled me forward. His lips touched mine and they stayed there for a while. Damn did that shut me up. Wow, I thought. When the kiss ended, he looked at me and smiled.

"I couldn't help myself. You're just so damn cute," he said before we kissed again.

Guess I'm not too much of a babbling idiot for this guy. What a great first date.

**Sorry for the late update, everyone. Work has been pretty busy and tends to take up all my time. Well, that's Jenna's first chapter. From now on, the POV's will be switching from Jenna to Saiya. Don't worry, I'll make sure you know who's talking and when. Thanks as always!**


	12. Team

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Recap: Jenna and Naruto plan to have Kankuro ask Saiya out. Oddly enough, he agrees. Jenna goes on her first date with Kiba. Although she's a top fighter, she's a bumbling idiot when it comes to boys.

Chapter 12. Team

Saiya and I were called to Tsunade's office the next day. Apparently, she found a third squad member. I didn't really care. I was still thinking about Kiba!

***

Man, Jenna's acting weird. It's like she's on cloud nine or something. She's got this stupid grin on her face. What a dork. What could it be? Oh, yeah.

"So how was your date, Jen?" I asked.

***

Saiya was talking to me. "Huh?" I asked snapping out of my daydreams.

"How. Was. Your. Date?" She repeated slowly.

I blushed, "Good."

"Really?"

"It was better than good! We went…"

***

Blah, blah, blah was all I heard. Jenna was talking so fast that I couldn't understand her. I was happy for her, of course. I just didn't really care right now. It's still really early and I'm a terrible morning person.

We bowed to Tsunade once we entered her office.

"Ready to meet your third teammate?" She asked.

We nodded.

"You can come in now," Tsunade said to the door.

The boy who stepped inside was maybe fifteen or sixteen. He was built pretty well for his age but still a bit scrawny. His hair was black and tilted to the right, covering his eye, in that emo hair style. He wore a mesh shirt and knee length shorts. He also wore black hobo gloves and shin wraps.

"This is Hotori," Tsunade introduced. "He'll be your third teammate for the exams because his teammates did not wish to take them. Shizune will be your instructor. The three of you have an escort mission tomorrow. Unfortunately, Shizune wont be able to go on it. Why don't you get to know each other today. Dismissed."

We all bowed and left. We decided to sit on the roof of the Academy.

There was a really long silence.

***

Okay, this guy's giving me a weird look and Yas is so calm. If Shizune were here, she'd say something…right? "So…." I began.

"Look," Hotori interrupted me, "I don't care about you. I don't care who you are, and quite frankly, I don't care about this team. Stay out of my way and I wont kill you." he scoffed.

What a little punk… I'm gonna smack this kid around.

***

Haha! Jen's pissed.

"What are you smiling about, hag? What are you? Like 30 and you're still a genin. Pretty pathetic."

He's dead. He's so frickin dead.

***

Heehee. Saiya's gonna blow.

"And how old are you? Like 12?" I asked.

"I'm 15, ugly!

That's it! I'm gonna rip his throat out!

***

Jen lunged at him just then. Maybe I should stop her… … … okay, I will. I grabbed her shoulders and held her still.

"Let me go, Yas! Let me go! I'll kill him!" She thrashed around. Ugh! She used that nickname my parents called me when I was little. That was annoying.

"You can't kill a teammate, Jen, it doesn't work like that," I said with just a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"You're just afraid that I'll kick her ass and come after you, chicken shit," Hotori said.

***

I stopped thrashing to look at Saiya. Steam was practically coming out of her ears. Then she let me go and charged at him. Hesitantly, I grabbed her.

"Remember what you said about not killing teammates?"

"I'm not goanna kill 'em," she said while thrashing. "I'll just break his god damn jaw!"

"Let's see you try, losers!" Hotori yelled.

"That's it!" I dropped Yas and stormed up to him. I grabbed his shirt and shook him, "If you don't cut it out…" I didn't get to finish what I was going to say, because a smoke bomb went off in my face. I coughed loudly until the smoke cleared. The little brat was now standing on a pillar.

"Is that a threat, Kait?" He said smugly.

Yas and I looked at each other with cow eyes.

"Which one of us is he talking to?" I asked.

"I don't know," Yas shrugged. "Doesn't he know we're sisters?"

"Beats me," I shrugged back.

"Stop ignoring me! How was I supposed to know that?" Hotori yelled down.

"Oh, come off it!" I yelled more forcefully at him.

"Seriously. The first day I got here, everyone knew me," Yas said.

"And what we could do," I finished.

"What…you can do…?"

"We're the Kait twins," I started.

"With the kekkei genkai," Yas said.

"Aura Manipulation," we finished together.

"What the hell is that?" He asked clearly annoyed with us.

"Let me show you," I said walking to the pillar he stood on.

"Now, Jen, go easy on the brat," Yas warned.

"I know." I put my hand on the pillar and ice spread from my hand. Suddenly, it shattered where my hand had been. Hotori jumped off the falling pillar. I hit him with a weak blast of aura, just strong enough to knock him back a couple feet.

"What the hell just hit me?" He said as he stumbled to land on his feet.

"Aura," I said.

"So next time," Yas said.

"Don't piss us off!" We said.

"Whatever," he scoffed. "Don't be late for our mission tomorrow, got it?"

"Worry about yourself, punk," Yas said. She was really aggravated now.

The next day, we set out on our mission. We escorted some wealthy prick who had tried hitting on both me and Yas. I just ignored it, but Yas really wanted to punch him in the face. I could tell.

Hotori was pretty quiet the whole time. And, of course, we got attacked by bandits more than once.

Hotori seemed to be a decent fighter. He could take on three or four guys at a time. Like most genin, he had a habit of forgetting about his back. He never watched it or seemed even aware that someone might try to come at him from the back.

Then it happened.

A bandit with a sword charged Hotori's back.

I couldn't do anything. I was being overpowered by six guys. All I could do was yell his name. He turned to see the man charge, but it was already too late.

Blood.

Blood splattered Hotori's face, but it wasn't his blood. It was Saiya's.

She stood only inches from Hotori with the sword cutting through her stomach. The blade of the sword barely missed cutting him, too. Yas was holding the sword in front of her. Blood trickled down her fingers.

"YAS!!!" I yelled as I fought to get the group of bandits away. I decided ice daggers would do it. Without paying attention, I shot at them. The man in front of me screamed as a shard of ice cut into his eye and stopped yelling when it hit the brain. Everyone fell, some with daggers in their heads, some in the chest.

I ran to her and stabbed her attacker in the neck with an ice shard. He made an awful gurgling sound and fell limp on the ground.

"Ngh!" Yas began to pull the blade out slowly. Then she stopped, took a deep breath, and yanked it out. A small trickle of blood followed the blade as it left her body. She gasped loudly and collapsed to her knees.

"Yas!"

"I knew…Shizune-sensei should have come…" She said.

"Yas…"

"I'm alright…Just…get me wrapped up.."

I nodded and grabbed my bag hastily to find gauze. When I did, I carefully wrapped the wound.

"Why'd you do that?" Hotori asked.

"We're teammates, whether we want to be or not. I wont let my comrades die, even if that means sacrificing my own life. I'll protect them…to the death." It was a serious statement, but she managed a smile afterward.

Hotori looked sorry, "Are you in any pain?"

"Gee, I was stabbed in the stomach. Of course I'm in pain. I don't think I'll be walking anywhere any time soon."

I moved to her hands and wrapped those in less time than it had taken me to wrap her stomach. She wasn't coughing blood, so her lungs were fine, and she was talking more steady now. Hopefully, nothing too important was hit.

"You two need to finish the mission, so get going. I'll wait right…huh?"

Hotori had picked her up. "You're a lot lighter than you look," he said.

"Are you saying that I look fat, you little punk?!?!?!?!" Yas yelled. Oh yeah, she'd be fine.

He smiled, "If you're yelling, you can't be that hurt."

She settled down, "What are you doing? You're making the wound bleed more…"

"No I'm not," he said. "And what if more bandits show up? You're totally defenseless. So, I'll carry you there."

"Why? It'd be easier to leave me here and get me on your way back to the village."

"You said you'd protect your comrades. Well, I think I'd like to add something to that."

"What?" She asked sounding bored and irritated.

"I'll never leave them behind," and with that, he ignored Yas' protests and walked on.

Eventually, she gave up and smiled at him. I guess the little punk isn't so bad after all.

"At least now we know what you need to practice for the exams, Tori-kun!" I said cheerily.

He stopped, "What. Did you just call me?"

"Tori-kun! It's cute, like you!"

He blushed, "D-don't call me that!"

"Awe, Tori-kun is embarrassed!" Yas teased.

"Sh-shut up!"

"He's so cute!" I yelled.

"And the embarrassed stutter is adorable!" Yas added.

"Shut up or I'll drop you," Tori threatened.

"Shutting up," Yas closed her mouth dramatically.

I started laughing and it wasn't long before Yas and Tori laughed too.


	13. Cry

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Recap: The twins met their third teammate for the Chunin exams. Their first impression: he's a little punk with no respect. In their first mission together, Yas is injured. Hotori picks her up and carries her throughout the remainder of the mission. Turns out, the kid isn't so bad.

Chapter 13. Cry

My injuries were not bad. Nothing of importance was hit, and I had no internal bleeding. I only had to spend a day in the hospital for observation. Tsunade told me I was lucky and Sakura scolded me for being reckless. Naruto made fun of me for getting stabbed. Naturally, I kicked his ass.

It's been a week since that day, and I've noticed that Hotori makes a point to watch my back. We really work as a team now. Today we don't have any missions, so we all decided to meet and train for the exam. I waved at Hotori and Jen as I approached them.

"Saiya!" Hotori yelled. "Get your ass in gear! We've got training to do!"

I vein popped. I said we worked as a team now, but he was still a punk.

"You little…" I growled when I reached the two of them.

"Hey, you," someone oh-so-familiar said behind me.

"Hey, it's Kankuro!" Jen shouted. Weird. I didn't think they had met. I turned around and smiled.

"So what are you guys up to?" He asked.

"We've got training to do," I answered. "I thought you left for Suna a few days ago."

"I was, but something came up. So you're training, huh? For the exams?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Naruto."

"Ha. That's like him. Can't keep his mouth shut for more than a minute," I laughed.

"How long do you think you'll be training for?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, I'd like to take you out."

I blushed a little, I'll admit it, "What?"

"I want to go out on a date. And I wont take no for an answer," He clarified for me.

"No!" It wasn't me who said it, but Hotori. We all looked at him in surprise.

I think it was the first time Kankuro actually noticed him, too.

"Saiya has training to do, so get lost," he comanded.

Kankuro looked amused. And very annoyed.

"Kankuro, I'd love to go out!" I said this with more enthusiasm then I really felt to distract him from the punk.

Hotori jaw dropped.

"I can't tonight, though. Tori-kun's right. I have to train today," I said.

"What about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"I'll meet you at Sakura's around 7?"

"Sure thing!"

"See you then," he walked off.

When he was gone, Hotori said, "I don't get it. Why'd you say yes?"

"So he wouldn't kill you dumbass," Jenna said.

"I could've taken him!" Tori sounded offended.

"Trust us, no you couldn't," we said together.

"Whatever!"

"Besides, Kuro-kun's hot!" Jen said with a huge smile.

"…"

"Oh, yas, you know he is. Under all that paint and that get-up…he's hot!"

"I don't see what the big deal is," Tori said.

"Why are you so mad, Tori-kun?" I asked.

"I-I'm not!"

"Yes you are," we said in unison.

"Oh shut up!" he stormed off in the direction of the training grounds. "Let's go, already!"

We sighed and followed.

'_Tori-kun has a crush on you,'_ Jen said telepathically.

'_I know…' _I replied annoyed. _'I didn't know you and Kankuro know each other.'_ I pried.

'_Oh, yeah. Naruto introduced me one day.'_

'_Uh-huh. And the reason he's still in Konoha? Did he tell you why?'_

'_Nope. We didn't talk too long.'_

'_I see. So you wouldn't happen to know why he asked me out all of a sudden?'_

'_Me? Uh-uhn. You said not to do anything, so I didn't.'_

'_LIAR!!!!'_

"EEEEE!!!" Linna fell over clutching her head. I had yelled so loud telepathically, that her head probably felt like it was spinning. She did look slightly dizzy.

"What the hell are you doing, Jenna?" Tori asked.

"Nothing! I just tripped, haha!"

"Baka. Get up and let's go." We followed him again after jen got up.

"Bitch," Jen said to me under her breath.

"Liar," I said back.

We laughed. When we trained, we each made clones to sick on each other. I made sure to have some attack Hotori from the back so he would get better. Shizune met up wioth us a little later and helped us. She told us if we were poor in something, and what it looked like we would excel in.

When it started to rain, we walked home.

"Hey, so are you really gonna go out with that guy?" Hotori asked me during the walk before we separated.

I stopped, "Yeah. It's just a date. It's no big deal."

Jen sighed. "I wish I was like that when it came to dating. I'm a bumbling idiot on dates."

"Yeah, but didn't Kiba think it was damn adorable?" I asked.

She blushed, "Yeah, he did! He's amazing!"

"Ugh! Girl's are stupid!" Hotori yelled.

"That's mean!" We both pouted.

"I'm going home. And you two should too. I'd hate to see you two catch colds," Tori said.

"Awe!!!!! Tori-kun's so sweet!!!" We both hugged him.

"Off. Now," he said. We let go and snickered when we saw the deep shade of red his cheeks had become.

We all said our byes and separated. Right before Sakura's house, I felt _him_ nearby. I looked up and there he was. He stood just a few yards away.

"Hi," Kakashi said.

"Hi," I replied coldly. There was a long silence. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"I wanted to know how you were doing."

"Bullshit." He flinched slightly. "Want to know? Really? Okay. Let's see, after being alone my entire life, I got this great boyfriend. Then someone tries to kill me and my boyfriend dumps me. Oh! Then he decides he still wants me and we go out again. Of course, there is _another attempt on my life_, and he _dumps me_ again. Then he ignores me for a week or so. I'm peachy, you?"

He sighed, "I understand you're mad-"

"Mad? Oh no, I'm not mad. Infuriated, livid, frustrated enough to cry is what I am."

"I'm sorry."

"I've heard that before and boy what a dumbass I was for falling for it. If you don't have anything else to say, I'd like to get out of this rain." It was coming down pretty hard now, but I really wanted to get away so I wouldn't cry again.

He looked away.

I shook my head and walked past him without looking at him. He grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go. I looked at his hand on mine, the simple touch almost burning me even thought it wasn't a tight grip, then up at him.

"Don't go out with him," Kakashi told me.

"What?"

"Don't date Kankuro."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to."

"_Why?_" It was a childish question, but I didn't care.

"You're an empath, you tell me." He stepped closer, his hand still holding my wrist.

I put up my free hand to stop him, "Don't, Kakashi."

"Don't what?" He was too close. I could feel his body heat and my skin itched to be covered in it.

Even though my entire being cursed me for doing so, I wrenched my wrist free and stepped back, "Don't fucking play these head games with me!"

He stared.

"I'm tired of this! I wont do it anymore! You either want me, or you don't! End of story. You telling me not to go out with him, makes me want to even more," I lamost choked on those words and I could feel the tears rising. My throat hurt. "I'm going inside now. Good night, and don't bother to come here again." Swallowing hard, I forced my feet to walk away. Every step felt like I was dragging ten tons of weight. I put my hand on the door and heard Kakashi say something. I couldn't make it out through the pounding of the rain, and my heart in my ears. I couldn't stop myself from turning to ask what he'd said. When I did, he was already gone.

I opened the door, "Sakura, I'm home."

"Hey, yas, how was…uh, Saiya? Are you okay?"

I was crying. I knew I was. I could feel the heat of the tears running down my cold face. "I will be. I just need some dinner and a warm bath, I think. And maybe some sleep," I gave the best smile I could muster, but it didn't seem to work with Sakura. She grabbed me into a huge hug.

"That was Kakashi-sensei out there, wasn't it?"

All I could do was nod. My voice was stuck in my throat. I needed this. Sakura didn't say anything else. She just held on to me and patted my head in a motherly sort of way. I sobbed in her arms for at least 20 minutes.

I've never cried like this. Not since the day my family was murdered in front of me. Not once. Why was it that one stupid man could bring me to _this? Stupid._


	14. Follow

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Recap: The team had no missions, so they decided to train. Kankuro took this as an opportunity to ask out Yas, who knew Jen had something to do with it. After training they walked home. Yas found Kakashi waiting for her. When she finished yelling he said something she couldn't hear and left. She cried in Sakura's arms for a very long time.

Chapter 14. Follow

It was already 6:45, and Naruto wasn't here. If he forgot, I'd kill him.

"Jenna, he's here," Tenten informed me.

I jumped up and ran outside with the gang close behind. The gang consisted of Tenten, Sakura, and Kiba.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Naruto, you're late!" I yelled, hitting him on the head.

"G-gomen…" he apologized rubbing the bump I gave him.

"Okay, let's get going!" I said pumping a fist in the air.

"So…why are we doing this?" Kiba asked.

"And wouldn't Yas know we were following her?" Sakura asked.

I ticked my finger at them, "You forget. I'm an aura manipulator, too!"

I received blank stares.

I sighed, "I can suppress our auras…y'know, hide them?" Putting my hands together I began to chant. My powers don't require chants in order to be used, but they made it much stronger. Since I'm suppressing 5 people's auras, I would need the extra kick. At the end of the chant, a burst of cold air lashed out around us.

"Wow, I feel…" Naruto began. "Nothing." I fell over. "You sure that worked?"

"Yeah it worked," I said while standing up. "Let's go or we'll miss them." WE half ran to Sakura's.

We made it just in time. Kankuro was waiting patiently at the door and Yas stepped out right after we arrived and hid behind another house. They said their hellos, Yas smiled really cute, and then they started walking in the other direction.

"What are you five doing?"

"Kakashi-sensei?!!???" Everyone yelled and jumped, except for me that is. I already knew he was here.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked glaring at him.

"I just wanted to know why you were following Saiya," he replied in that tone he always used. Kami, it irritated me.

"I could ask you the same. Haven't you broken her heart enough times already? What? Twice not enough?"

Kakashi didn't say anything.

"Why don't you just leave her alone already?"

"You don't understand."

"Of course I do! I'm an empath. If you want to torture yourself and push her away, fine. You've pushed her away, now leave her alone. If I sense you around again, I'll make sure you aren't able to go near her." I was serious. Yas was my sister, and I would protect her. End of story.

Kakashi stared for a moment, but it wasn't at me, then disappeared. I felt his aura leave.

I sighed. The others were staring at me. No. They were staring behind me. I turned around, "Oh, shit."

"What the hell are you assholes doing?" Yas asked with her hands on her hips. Her face was really red and her anger almost choked me.

"Hi…." I said.

Kankuro was behind her chuckling to himself.

"We...huh…wanted to go for a walk….?" I said. I looked back at the others for some help, but I got nothing.

"Like I'd believe that," She crossed her arms. "You were following me, weren't you?"

"No! We…uh…"

"We were following Kankuro!" Naruto said. He apparently thought that would help. It obviously didn't.

"Jenna….." Yas growled.

"Okay, okay, so we followed you. How did you know? I hid our auras," I said.

"Jen, you yell louder than me," She clasped her hands and a warm gust of air covered us. Our auras were now readable again. She turned and started walking away.

"Yas?"

"Go home," she said without turning. "All of you. You can bet, we'll be talking later." She walked off with Kankuro.

I knew she meant me and her when she said 'we'll be talking.'

"Haha! You're in trouble!" Naruto snickered.

"So are you," Kiba said.

"Yeah, but I'm only an accomplice. Jen's the one who came up with this."

"She's gonna yell at me…." I whined.

"Yeah, she will," Kiba said.

"Way to make me feel better…"

"Let's go before she turns around and yells again," Naruto said. We all agreed.

I went to Kiba's and stayed there. Maybe Yas wont find me.

I was wrong.

"KIBA! WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER?!!?" Yas yelled as she banged furiously on Kiba's front door.

"Man…you went and brought trouble to my front door…" Kiba teased as he rolled over in bed and kissed me lightly on the forehead. My sister continued to bang on the door.

"If we don't answer, she'll knock the door down…" I told him.

He nodded and got out of bed. After putting his pants on he went to get the door. I jumped out of bed and got dressed. Fast. I listened while hiding.

"Yas, she's not here. Did you check Tenten's?" Kiba said while yawning.

"Don't lie to me, Kiba. I can zero in on any aura I'm familiar with and find it. So let me ask again. Where. Is. My. Sister?"

"Uh…."

"I'm here," I said coming out of hiding.

"Come on. We are talking," Yas turned around and began walking.

I kissed Kiba good-bye and followed her. Yas stopped at the academy where I sat down on the swing.

"Why did you do that?" She asked not facing me with her arms crossed.

"We just wanted to see how the date would go…"

"Not that. Why did you say all that…to Kakashi?"

"Oh. He deserved it, Yas. He's playing with you like you're a yo-yo: pulls you to him, just to toss you away again. It's not right." Just thinking about the bastard was getting me angry again.

"It doesn't matter. What gives you the right?" I could hear the anger in her voice.

I was hurt, "I'm your sister. I have every right to protect you."

"I don't _need_ protecting."

"Maybe not on the outside. You're strong, fast, powerful. But in your head, you're a wreck. More than anything, I think you need emotional support and help."

"No. I don't. How dare you push him away from me?"

The one person I will never be able to read completely is my sister. Because we are empathy, we have the ability to close or shut off our emotions from others. Yas was very good at it. I couldn't read her at all right now. If it wasn't for her aura, I would think she wasn't even there.

"I'm sorry, Yas. Maybe if you'd stop turning off your emotions, I'd have known better."

She spun around, "Don't you dare. You really expect me to open up to people after all the shit we've been through?"

"You did with Kakashi, didn't you?"

"One person, Jenna! Who you just threatened to stay away from me!"

"Maybe…you should try to open up to me, Saiya."

"Why?"

Well didn't that hurt. I stood up fast, "I'm your sister! I've been through everything you have! You're twin for Kami's sake! Why can't you talk to me?!?"

Yas's eyes widened, then she lowered her gaze, "I…I don't know."

Great, now I'm the jerk, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"Neither did I. I'm just…mad at _him_, not you. Sorry."

It was frightening how her voice can sound full of emotion, yet I felt nothing coming from her.

"Why don't we get our butts home. We've got a long 2 weeks of training to get through," Yas smiled.

"Yeah, okay," I smiled back. The walk home, Yas held my hand and all but pulled me along, like she did when we were little kids. I smiled at the thought as we talked and laughed like we always had.

Even with her laughter, there was still nothing. I could hear her happy tones, but feel nothing. Almost like there was just an empty space in front of me. It scared me. She'd been shut off from the world for so long, I could only hope that this wouldn't close her to it completely.

**I officially admit to being a jerk. Sorry it's taking me so long to update my work!**

**Please review! ****J**


End file.
